The Hunter and His Angel
by DiamondHexagons3000
Summary: Ever since Sam left his soul back in Lucifer's cage Dean has felt unneeded. When he decides to take matters into his own hands, he realizes how much it really hurts. When his choice makes Sam do an extremely regrettable action. First Supernatural fanfic!


Dean had a problem. He had a few problems. At least he thought they qualified as problems. He knew he should've asked for help long before now. But he was a stubborn git, and was one to keep his problems and concerns to himself until it was way to late. He had friends, he had family who would go to hell and back for him. Some had already. But the fear, the shame of it all kept him back.

Dean's main problem was that he had lost so much. His mother and father were both dead. His brother had no soul. Lisa didn't want him around at all and he knew it. Bobby made it seem like he was a burden to him. And Castiel rarely was seen and always seemed to be cold hearted to him.

Castiel. Castiel kept informing them that there was a war between the angels raging in heaven. Dean believed it. But the last time he had saw Castiel he hadn't been exactly kind to him. He remember Castiel's parting words clearly.

 _"Of course. Because your problems always come first."_

Dean knew he had been rude and a complete dick to the Angel who had done nothing, button help them. At the time he had been quite upset. Now though they knew how to earn Sam's soul back. It occurred to him, that they hadn't once let Cas know.

Castiel was a big part of Dean's problem. He was the closest Dean had ever gotten to having a best friend. He wasn't exactly a brother, but he wasn't one of Dean's one night lovers. He was in the middle and Dean wasn't sure where exactly Castiel stood on the chain. He did know one thing. He was in love.

He had wanted to tell Castiel for a while now. But he really never had the chance. And it was to late now. Dean was tired. He was so tired. He was tired of hunting. He was tired of having no one there. He was tired of trying to save the world. He was tired of living.

He had planned it perfectly. They were on a case and to solve it, they would eventually have to split up. Even better it wouldn't be suspicious if he had the gun or the knives. Knowing that knives would take longer, he figured a bullet to the head would be the best way to go.

But there was one thing that he didn't factor in. Castiel. They were leaving the hotel room when he showed up. Dean almost panicked, but managed to keep his cool about him. He allowed Sam to get what he needed out of the trunk while Cas rambled on about some Angel weapon that was missing. Dean walked away and got in the Impala. Before Sam or Cas got in, he started the engine and drove away. He didn't care that Cas might try to follow or even Sam, he just couldn't have this screwed up.

Dean drove deep into the woods, hurt, scared. He stopped after about an hour and ten minutes of driving. He pulled out the gun and cocked it, laying his finger lightly on the trigger. Putting it to his temple, he let a single tear fall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shot to the heart and your to blame. Cause you gave love a bad name!"

Dean let out a sob as he jumped when his phone rang. He answered it, trying to suppress his cries.

"Hello?" he asked shakily.

"Dean it's me. Where are you?"

"Castiel," he breathed. "Why do you want to know?"

Cas' voice came out clear. "Please Dean. You've been gone for nearly two hours now. I've checked the whole city twice. Where are you?" the Angel sounded worried.

"I'm not in the city. I'm in the woods. Please don't come Cas. I need to be alone."

"Dean..."

"Goodbye Castiel," he whispered.

He hung up the phone call and placed the gun back to his temple. Counting down from three, he pulled the trigger and a loud bang sounded through the forest, echoing throughout. A second to late, Castiel arrived.

Some people said Angels didn't have hearts. Castiel believed that he had no heart. But now he could feel that heat he didn't have stop beating in his chest. It felt like something inside him broke. Dropping to his knees he could smell the blood that was coming from Dean's head. He went the heal him when he saw a white sheet of paper sticking out of one of Dean's pockets. He carefully took it out, grimacing at the words.

 _If you're reading this, I'm dead._

 _I've most likely shot myself or used a knife. And since where I've committed this act is literally in the middle of no where, I know who will find me if I'm ever found at all._

 _Castiel I should first start off with that I'm sorry. I've been incredibly selfish and foolish recently. I've been under a lot of stress, but that does not excuse my attitude towards you. I should've known that while, yes, I did have problems, you had your own and they were much more important than mine._

 _Castiel, I've been the biggest ass in the world to you. You've done nothing, but help us. Then I walk away and practically say, "Fuck you." Nothing I can ever say or do will change how I hurt you. I truly am sorry Cas._

 _I love you. I guess I always have. But not in the brotherly or best friend way. I LOVE you Cas. As in love love you. I feel really stupid putting it that way, but since I'll never be brave enough to tell you in person and it is highly unlikely that I'll see you again, this is how I must put it. You might wish to know that I once called you my Angel._

 _Now before you go and heal me I'm going to ask you not to. I really don't want to come back. I'm dead. I need to stay that way. Just take care of Sammy please. He'll struggle with this, I know he will._

 _If you want to know why, I can't blame you for reason why is that I have lost so much Cas. I've lost my mother, father and Lisa. My brother has no soul, and Bobby makes me feel like I'm a burden. And you. I've treated you like shit and now I've lost my only friend. It's to much for me to carry and I've done so much wrong to the ones close to me I don't dare ask for help, not even from you. Especially not from you. I don't matter anymore. I've never mattered._

 _Tell Sam and Bobby I love them and remember that I do love you. I really do. Once again, I'm sorry Castiel. I'm sorry for everything. Good luck with your war Cas, I'm rooting for you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Dean_

Castiel felt hot tears rolling down his face. He had never cried. He wasn't suppose to cry. Angels didn't have feelings like that. But Angels also never built even a small human bond. Tears were almost forbidden.

He picked up Dean, dead or alive, he would not leave him out here to just rot. Cas teleported back to the hotel room, right besides the bed. Sam stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Castiel laying Dean on the bed. His eyes started to fill with tears that threatened to spill. For a man with no soul, he very much had a deep emotion. The Angel looked away, unable to look Sam in the eye.

"Is he... No. He can't be. No, no, no!" he shouted.

Castiel fingered the note in his pocket, trying to ignore the burning desire to take it out and read it over and over until he memorized every word. Sam turned to him, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please Cas. Heal him. I know you can. Give me my brother back. Just one last time please," he begged.

Castiel shook his head. "He asked me not to. I will not disrespect his last wish. I'm sorry Sam."

"Don't listen to him! He was an idiot! He still is! Please Castiel. Heal him. Bring him back. I need him back."

The Angel refused to answer and just looked down. The next thing he knew there was a fist connecting with his face. He stumbled backwards, and allowed Sam to take his anger out on him even further.

He shot him, stab him, punched him. None of it even hurt Castiel, and so he let the beating continue. It wasn't until Sam drew an Angel Blade that he even felt a tinge of fear. Sam's eyes burned with all the fury of hell as he threatened Cas.

"I'm going to tell you once more Castiel to heal him or I will not hesitate to stab you," his voice was cold and dark.

"He asked for me not to," the Angel repeated. "I will not betray him."

He felt the blade being pushed through his chest and this time, he screamed in pain. A bright white light shown, and Castiel was dead. To late, Sam realized what he had done. His hands flew to his mouth as he backed up.

"Oh God... What have I done? What have I done! God, Castiel don't die. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

Picking up the Angel leaving nothing on the floor except the imprint of his burnt wings, he laid him on the bed next to his dead brother. He saw a piece a paper fall out of his pocket and picked it up. Reading it, he almost puked, he felt so guilty for what he had just done.

Sam had just killed not only a friend, but his brother's Angel. He hadn't been lying when he said Dean had asked him not to. Dean didn't want to come back. And now he never would.

Slowly removing the Angel Blade from Castiel's chest, he placed it next to him, and packed everything. He searched for hours until he finally found the black Impala, along with a gun and a puddle of blood. It was hidden deep in the woods. He drove it back, at carefully put Dean and Cas in th back seat. Covering them with a white sheet, he headed back to Bobby's place.

At first Bobby's look was one of confusion when Sam was the only one to step out. When he opened the back door and removed the sheet, it quickly became one of terror. He carried in Castiel, while Sam got Dean.

When asked what happened, Sam handed over Dean's note. Tears quickly formed and fell from Bobby's eyes. Then looking at Sam, he asked if Castiel had committed suicide also. That's where he got really upset.

"I stabbed him with an Angel Blade. I killed him. He wouldn't heal Dean, and so I killed him Bobby. How could I do that? How could I be so selfish? Dean had asked him not to and I didn't listen," he was able to stutter out.

Bobby didn't have an answer. No one ever did. They burnt the bodies and neither one ever spoke of Dean and Cas ever again.

The Hunter and his Angel.

* * *

 **Hello Supernatural fandom! I am PFT221B and I just started watching this amazing show ten days ago. I'm in season six. So please excuse my limited knowledge. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

 **Best Reviews,**

 **PFT221B**


End file.
